Tu último regalo
by Neith15
Summary: Bubbles comienza a recordar el pasado. Han pasado algunos años desde que Boomer y ella se dieron su primer beso, desde que comenzaron a salir. Mientras camina por la ciudad, recuerda la esencia de Boomer en su vida. ¿Qué sucederá al final del paseo?
1. Prólogo

**Powerpuff Girls** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Tu último regalo**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _Bubbles comienza a recordar el pasado. Han pasado algunos años desde que Boomer y ella se dieron su primer beso, desde que comenzaron a salir. Mientras camina por la ciudad, recuerda la esencia de Boomer en su vida. ¿Qué sucederá al final del paseo?_**

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Tu último regalo

**Tu último regalo**

Era otoño y los árboles quedaban al desnudo de la temporada, siempre sucedía lo mismo y al igual que esos bellos árboles que en primavera presumen de sus frondosas copas, ella había tenido una maravillosa época en su vida que atesoraría en el fondo de su corazón, pero sentada bajo un árbol en particular, frente al estanque de los patos, recordó su primer beso. Sonrió sonrojada de recordar ese único momento de locura de amor junto a un hombre que la marcó de por vida, lo amaba, lo amaría hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando había cumplido sus anhelados dieciséis, ese árbol era el lugar que más le gustaba para dibujar plácidamente, sin interrupciones ni hermanas que la molestaran con sus tontas peleas. Un día, sin saber por qué, Boomer había aterrizado frente a ella y completamente alerta a cualquier paso de guerra, tomó posición de ataque pero se sorprendió cuando en un veloz y ágil movimiento, el rubio la había acorralado entre el árbol y su cuerpo, dejándola indefensa ante su cercanía pero la sorprendió más, cuando se arrojó directamente a sus labios. Nunca había sido besada por nadie, por ello se sorprendió de lo suave que el chico podía ser con sus besos conociendo que era un villano en ese entonces. Cerró lo ojos fuertemente sin saber qué hacer y cuando los volvió a abrir, el chico se había ido.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño intentando explicar lo que había sucedido, por qué su némesis la había besado de la nada. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando sintió que alguien se acostó a su lado y fingió estar dormida. Por la fragancia de la tarde, sabía que se trataba de Boomer. Al principio no hizo nada, sólo se sintió observada por él pero luego acarició su mejilla y la besó en los labios de nuevo, le había robado su segundo beso, dormida. En un intento de poder acercarse a él, pasó su brazo sobre su abdomen y se aferró a su playera, entonces él se tensó. Había sido muy tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta que estaba despierta.

Las próximas dos horas, le estuvo tarareando canciones, con la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y la inocente idea de que estaba dormida. Le confesó cuanto la quería y que el beso de la tarde había sido asombroso. Cuando se levantó de la cama, dejó algo en donde antes había estado y besó su mejilla. Obviamente cuando se fue, abrió los ojos ruborizada, sentía el aroma del rubio sobre su cama, contra su ropa y en su cuerpo. Se sentó curiosa de ver lo que había dejado a su lado y abrió un cuaderno de dibujo. Las primeras hojas eran dibujos que ella había hecho y el resto, eran todas de ella dormida, riendo, triste, volando, ayudando, todos eran de ella. Y en la última página, un mensaje escrito en cursiva con muy buena caligrafía.

 _"Pensarás que soy un acosador, pero he visto tantas facetas de ti que ya me es imposible seguir dibujándolas sabiendo de sobra que nunca lograré que ninguno de esos dibujos me vean a mí. Por favor, mírame._

 _Att. Boomer."_

Ese día no pudo dejar de sonreír completamente feliz, el rubio correspondía a sus sentimientos. El chico despareció por meses que le hizo pensar que todo había sido un juego y un día, desesperada y dolida de sólo pensar que el chico se había burlado de ella, no resistió más y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar por una semana completa. Sus hermanas no sabían qué es lo que había sucedido y nunca imaginaron que era por el chico rubio de sus peores enemigos. Sin embargo, una llamada de emergencia la hizo regresar al campo de batalla intentando olvidar ese momento de su vida pero el destino no quería eso, se encontró frente a frente con él y sus dos hermanos mayores. Las estaban esperando en el centro de la ciudad, sobre la alcaldía. Ninguno estaba haciendo nada, más que mirar fijamente hacia ellas.

Habían ofrecido su rendición y pasarse al lado bueno. Se volvieron héroes en cuestión de meses, Butch y Buttercup se hicieron grandes amigos y cómplices de travesuras mientras que Blossom y Brick se volvieron compañeros de estudio y posteriormente novios. Ella había decidido ignorar al chico pues este era lo único que hacía cuando se encontraban. Decidió olvidarlo y cambiar de página, intentó una relación con un chico nuevo del colegio pero no fue algo emocionante.

Se levantó del suelo y vio su reloj de muñeca, aún tenía tiempo para recordar antes de ir a una cita muy importante. Se detuvo frente la escuela superior y sonrió débilmente, ahí habían estudiado juntos luego de que habían formalizado su relación. El muy estúpido había dejado su timidez de lado y le había pedido ser su novia frente a toda la escuela, nervioso y sudado después de un partido de basketball. Como capitán del equipo había metido la última canasta ganando el partido de inmediato pero antes de siquiera celebrar, corrió hacia ella, pasando entre las personas de las gradas para llegar a la última donde ella se había sentado. Ella aceptó feliz, es lo que había esperado por casi un año y medio.

Caminó un poco más y se detuvo frente a una florería. Entró con elegancia y la señora de la tienda la reconoció.

\- ¿Hoy es el día? - le preguntó, ella se limitó a sonreír amablemente y asintió -. Que rápido pasó el año.

\- El tiempo pasa rápido cuando piensas que así es.

La florista sonrió mostrando las arrugas del rostro ligeramente cansado.

\- ¿Llevará lo mismo de siempre?

Asintió. Observó que la mujer tomó un gran ramo de girasoles y los envolvió delicadamente. Eso le hizo recordar el día que le pidió matrimonio en un campo de girasoles a las afueras de la ciudad. La había llevado en coche con los ojos vendados y cuando se detuvieron la bajó entre sus brazos para luego sentarla en una parte blanda. Cuando se descubrió los ojos, se asombro de verse rodeadas de muchos girasoles amarillos, bellos, altos, fuertes, dorados, únicos. Se encontró sobre una manta junto con una cesta de comida, ese había sido un romántico día de campo que pasó a ser algo más importante en sus vidas.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - le pidió con la mirada nerviosa, llena de esperanza e ilusión.

No lo dudó, se levantó y lo besó. Esa noche fue hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, rodeados de girasoles hermosos, pero también había sido su primera vez con él. Se habían entregado a sus pasiones y podría decir que había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Cuando regresaron a casa, feliz mostró su anillo de compromiso a toda su familia. Luego de eso Butch y Brick se enojaron con Boomer por ponerlos en una situación incómoda con sus respectivas novias.

Agradeció el servicio y salió del lugar. Siguió caminando pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedió después, su semblante cambió a uno triste. Meses después de su compromiso, Him había regresado completamente furioso de ver a sus creaciones cambiarlo por un poco de bondad y compasión. Justo cuando iba a tomar vuelo para ir a enfrentarlo, todo se volvió oscuro y no supo que sucedió. Cuando despertó, deseó no hacerlo. Asustada por una opresión en el pecho, buscó insistentemente a Boomer pero no lo encontró, ni siquiera a sus hermanas.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con su padre, pálido y nervioso. Cuando la vio llegar se levantó tenso.

\- ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde están todos, mis hermanas?

\- Bubbles, siéntate - el tono le hizo sentir que algo no andaba bien -. Hija, tienes que ser fuerte - esas palabras la hicieron desconfiar -. Boomer está en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - su pregunta ingenua le costaría un gran dolor -. ¿Por qué no vino aquí para que lo curaras?

Después de eso, la llevó en coche hasta el hospital. Cuando llegó, encontró a Buttercup y a Blossom con el rostro pálido, sucias y bañadas en sangre, que parecía no ser la de ellas. Un doctor llegó junto a las tres, al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- No pudimos hacer nada más, sólo tiene algunas horas de vida.

Escuchar eso la descolocó.

\- ¿Qué acaba de decir?

\- Bubbles - habló Blossom con la voz temblorosa -. Boomer sufrió un accidente durante la batalla.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- En un descuido Butch no se fijo de un golpe de Him así que Boomer tomó su lugar y...terminó siendo atravesado por un rayo que le costó sus poderes y resistencia.

\- El profesor puede ayudarlo...

\- Es demasiado tarde para eso - respondió el hombre detrás de ella -. Him tomó lo único que lo mantenía con vida y no era sustancia X.

\- Era el poder de Him, Bubbles - habló por primera vez su hermana pelinegra -. Lo que mantenía con vida a Boomer, era el poder de ese maldito demonio.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Te llevaré con él - el doctor se ofreció, le debía mucho a esa chica y al varón que había asistido.

Casi sin fuerzas dio el primer paso pero el profesor la detuvo por milésimas de segundos y le susurró algo en el oído.

Cuando ingresó en la habitación, sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos. Verlo tendido, con tubos por todo el cuerpo y un respirador para hacerlo por él, le dolía verlo de esa manera. Corrió hacia él, desesperada de su tacto y cuando lo tocó se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba completamente frío.

\- Boomer... - las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, sus mejillas se empaparon de inmediato -. Boomer...por favor, no me hagas esto.

La débil y pálida mano del chico tomó la suya. Se aferró a él de tal manera que no lo dejaría ir nunca pero sabía que sería todo lo contrario.

\- Bu...bbles - le fue difícil hablar, su voz rota fue una daga directamente a su corazón -. Te...amo.

\- Lo sé, Boomer. Yo también te amo pero no me dejes, te necesito.

\- Lo...siento - él le sonrió lastimosamente -. Tendré que... - la respiración le fue más dolorosa -, dejarte primero.

\- No puedes - rogó llorando en silencio -, no lo hagas Boomer...yo...

Se acercó para susurrarle en el oído después de besarlo en la frente. Tal vez la impresión fue demasiado fuerte que el cardiograma se aceleró. Comenzó a tener convulsiones y se asustó, no soportaba verlo sufrir.

\- ¡Doctor! - gritó desesperada -. Boomer, por favor no me hagas esto, te amo.

Fue demasiado tarde, para cuando el doctor había llegado, él había muerto. Una lágrima resbaló dolorosamente por su mejilla ante ese último recuerdo, lo había perdido de la manera más dolorosa. Lo amó, lo amaba y lo amaría hasta su último suspiro de vida, justo como él lo había hecho.

Desde entonces, habían pasado seis años. Al principio había sido difícil para ella, soportar una gran pérdida en cuestión de minutos y no poder hacer algo por él. Verlo morir frente a ella, de la manera más lenta y cruelmente posible. A veces soñaba con tenerlo en su cama, verlo pintar algún cuadro, jugar con sus hermanos, reír fuertemente como solía hacerlo pero siempre era un sueño y despertaba nostálgica. Verlo partir de manera tan inesperada era algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza a pesar de ser consciente de que era un superhéroe. Se aferró al ramo de girasoles y se sentó en una banca frente al jardín de infantes. Lloró en silencio de nuevo, como todos los años ese mismo día. El timbre de salida sonó y los niños comenzaron a salir alegres de ir a casa después de un largo día de dibujos, amigos y juegos. Se levantó recordando sus años de niñez en esa pequeña escuela, y a lo lejos saludó a la señorita Keane, ahora madre de gemelos de casi diez años.

\- ¡Mami! - esa pequeña vocecita a lo lejos era su razón de vivir -. ¡Mami!

El día que Boomer había muerto, el profesor le había dicho que estaba embarazada y sería bueno que Boomer lo supiera antes de partir. Y tal vez había sido una gran sorpresa que incluso le ocasionó un paro cardíaco pero no podía ocultárselo, Boomer le había dejado un bello regalo antes de partir de ese mundo y todos los días despertaba agradecida con la esperanza de que Boomer los viera felices donde quiera que esté.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, mi amor?

\- Muy bien, hoy hice una nueva amiga - la gran sonrisa de su hijo le hacía sentir fuerzas para seguir adelante justo como cuando empezó a crecer dentro de ella -. ¿Me dejarías ir a su casa después de comer?

\- No, mi amor - lo besó en la frente y lo tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar en dirección al cementerio -. Iremos a ver a papi.

\- ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?

\- Porque fue un gran hombre que quiso salvar a la ciudad para protegernos.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora no nos protege?

\- Claro que lo hace, por eso dio su vida, para acabar con cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarnos.

\- Pero yo quisiera tenerlo aquí, conmigo...

\- Lo está - el niño elevó la mirada curioso -, tú eres como él.

\- Entonces si soy como él, tengo que protegerte.

\- Tú eres mis fuerzas, mi pequeño Boomer.

\- ¿Alguna vez me cargó de pequeño?

Eso lo dejó muda, cómo decirle que no a tu más grande tesoro. Cómo decirle a tu hijo que su padre ni siquiera lo había conocido.

\- Porque si no lo hizo - siguió hablando el pequeño -, quisiera reclamarle en mis sueños que es un mal padre.

\- ¿En tus sueños?

\- Si, una vez soñé con él y me dijo que me amaba, intenté acercarme pero dijo que tenía que quedarme contigo.

Se cubrió la boca sorprendida e intentando contener las ganas de llorar, desvió la mirada para evitar que su hijo la viera en ese estado.

\- No es un mal padre, de haber podido te habría cargado todos los días de su vida.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo, sentí que me abrazó pero no pude abrazarlo porque desapareció, también me dijo que era mi superhéroe personal.

Cuando llegaron frente a la tumba de Boomer se encontró con Butch y Brick, quienes al verla llegar junto al pequeño se sintieron incómodos. Sabía que el pelinegro se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermano y a pesar de haberle dicho muchas veces que no era su culpa, seguía pensado que él debió haber muerto.

\- Hola - saludó amablemente cuando llegaron.

\- Mami, ¿quiénes son y por qué visitan a mi papá?

Cuando ambos adultos escucharon aquello abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Después de lo sucedido, había perdido contacto con su familia y con los chicos, pidiendo al profesor que no revelara su estado y que lo buscaría cuando regresara. Hasta hace unos meses que había regresado para criar a su hijo donde habían nacido. Le sonrió al infante y lo empujó levemente hacia los dos varones.

\- Boomer - la expresión de ambos se tornó triste -, ellos dos son Butch y Brick.

Le susurró algo en el oído y el pequeño rubio asintió obediente. Corrió hacia el pelinegro y se aferró a sus piernas, el chico al ver esto abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja confundido en dirección al pelirrojo quien se encogió de hombros igual de confundido que él.

\- Él es Boomer Rowdy.

\- ¿Por qué tiene su apellido?

\- Porque es su padre.

Butch tembloroso e indeciso, cargó al niño entre sus brazos y lo observó detalladamente. Era idéntico a "él" de pequeño, rubio, delgado, bajito, de grandes ojos azules pero de distinta tonalidad si observabas mejor, eran casi cobaltos pero brillantes. Tuvo el presentimiento de que el niño desconocía de sus poderes.

\- ¿Eran amigos de mi papá?

\- No, somos sus hermanos.

\- ¿En serio? - gritó emocionado el niño -. ¿Cómo era él?

\- Era como tú - sonrió Brick enternecido.

Butch le entregó el niño y se dio la vuelta con la mirada baja, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que había aguantado por mucho tiempo. Lo siguió mientras Brick le contaba historias de su padre al pequeño Boomer. Cuando se acercó al pelinegro, sonrió amable.

\- Asesiné al padre de mi sobrino, mi hermano.

\- No, no lo hiciste.

\- Debió haber sido mejor si yo...

\- ¡No! - dejó caer una lágrima, triste -. ¿Qué habría hecho Buttercup sin ti?

\- Pero ahora tu estás sin él.

\- No es cierto, lo tengo a él.

Él supo que se refería al niño.

\- Puedo... - titubeó -. ¿Puedo pasar tiempo con él?

Ella sonrió satisfecha, lo abrazó con cariño y asintió.

Dejó los girasoles sobre la lápida y se sentó a un lado. Butch y Brick se habían llevado a su hijo para que conocieran a sus tías y la habían dejado a solas para que pudiera tener privacidad con el padre de su hijo.

\- Admito que te extraño mucho...pero debo seguir por nuestro pequeño.

El silencio de la muerte se hizo presente de nuevo en su corazón, igual que ese día que lo vio partir de su lado, igual que todas esas veces que se intentó engañar creyendo que lo vería de nuevo al día siguiente, esperándola en la entrada de su casa con los brazos cruzados y una blanca sonrisa de galán.

\- Cada día que pasa se parece más a ti. Tus travesuras, tu timidez, tu curiosidad, tu inocencia, tu valor, todo de ti - sonrió ruborizada -. Tengo miedo de perder lo único que tengo de ti, sé que él fue tu último regalo, sabías que ibas a morir ¿verdad?

\- _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

\- Mi pregunta es cómo lo supiste tú.

No obtuvo respuesta, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

\- De acuerdo, un mensaje de Him llegó ante mi ese día y me contó que te había contactado antes, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- _Porque mi deber era protegerte._

\- Gracias por todo - sonrió mientras que las lágrimas resbalaron limpiamente por sus pálidas mejillas -, hasta en el último segundo pensaste en mí.

\- _Siempre lo haré._

\- Espérame, algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos.

\- _Todos los días te espero._

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 ** _2\. La chica de la portada es Taylor Swift, fue una coincidencia que encontrara la imagen perfecta para representar la historia aunque dicen que las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable. Quién diría que habría una fotografía de una rubia cargando a niño rubio, y siento que quedó perfecta._**

 ** _¿Qué opinan ustedes?_**

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
